Abrazo de Invierno
by valevalentina98
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo una chica latina (que ni siquiera conoce de la existencia de Jack Frost) termina involucrada en un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Los Guardianes y Pitch Black, junto con una nueva villana.
1. Llegando de un viaje

**_Los personajes de la película "El Origen de los Guardianes" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks, el resto pertenece a mi imaginación._**

* * *

Nunca en su vida pensó en viajar en el avión, y mucho menos en Estados Unidos.

¿Estaba emocionada? Si.

¿Se siente culpable? Un poco.

¿Cómo y cómo no iba a hacerlo? La última vez que vio el frente fue para el nacimiento de ella y su hermano mellizo, desde entonces sólo se han publicado por teléfono y por medio de fotos a través de correos electrónicos. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el viaje pronosticaba ser sólo una reunión familiar, Andrea mantiene la esperanza de que pueda conocer nuevos lugares.

―¿Cuánto falta para disneyland? ―Preguntó diego.

Pero tampoco tenía ilusiones grandes como su hermanito.

Ella decidió no decir nada y solo sonreírle, con burla por ser tan ingenioso y con pena por estar tan cerca como la vez tan lejos de Disneyland. Con tristeza abrazó a Diego, quiénes se han convertido en sus brazos para golpear a Andrés. Él, a diferencia de Andrea, soltó una risotada que llamó la atención de varios pasajeros.

―Juras, juras que vamos a ir.

―¡Papá dijo que sí!

―Diego, cuando aprenderás que papá está loco. ―Dijo Andrea, soltando a su hermanito para que le diera un mensaje al idioma de Andrés.

Luego del avión tomaron un autobús hacia Burgess. Esta vez sus hermanos iban en silencio. Ellos tenían la dicha de dormir dónde mar, y ella, para su desgracia, tenía la maldición de no conciliar el sueño en los vehículos. Podía estar viajando dos días seguidos, y esos dos días no conseguiría dormir.

Con pesar apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, pensando en esa familia que apenas conocemos. Su papá solía contarles, al igual que los hermanos de su mamá. Por supuesto que ellos creían que era una exageración, pero al mismo tiempo vimos cómo se eliminaba entre sueños ... tal vez no era el favorito de sus abuelos maternos.

Horas después, la canada de sentir como su padre ha sido removida y la tediosa película que mostraban, decidieron por despertarlo. Tal vez puedan conversar hasta llegar a su destino.

-¿Que Paso? ―Dijo, desorientado.

―Desde que dormiste has tenido pesadillas. ―Miró los asientos al otro lado del pasillo, su madre dormía junto a Diego, y en el asiendo de adelante Andrés dormía con los audífonos puestos. Rihanna se escuchaba― ¿Qué soñabas? ―preguntó luego de asegurarse que nadie los espiaba.

―Nada importante. ―dijo, ahogando un bostezo con su mano izquierda.

―¡Vamos! Aún nos queda viaje y si no hablas me moriré de aburrimiento.

―Escucha música.

―Me duelen los oídos de tanto escuchar… ¡no sé como el otro no se queda sordo!

Su padre rió.

―Un día que pase así no le hará nada.

Andrea suspiró.

―¿Soñaste con tus suegritos?

―No.

―¿Seguro?

―¿Sabes? Sí podría resultar entretenido ver a los viejos.

Iba a replicar, fue notorio el cambio de tema, pero su padre le señaló con una sonrisa la ventana y ella volteó. Su sorpresa fue genuina, dejó caer la mandíbula e inconscientemente se acercó hasta pegar su frente y manos a la ventana.

―¿Eso es…?

―Sí. Nieve.

Hubiera babeado y poco le importaría. Andrea jamás había visto la nieve de cerca, lo máximo que se le acercaba era el hielo del refrigerador. Emocionada despertó a sus hermanos, y ellos, incrédulos, al igual que ella se pegaron a la ventana, y a Andrés poco le importó incomodar al pasajero que tenía a su lado.

Su madre luego de pedirle a su hijo mayor que se comportara, comenzó a relatarles historias, principalmente de su infancia. Ella junto a sus hermanos crecieron con las nevadas, sabía lo que era una guerra de nieve y un paseo en el trineo. Andrea, en cambio, nació en un lugar seco y caluroso, lejos del mar, lejos de la nieve.

Pronto los árboles dieron paso a edificaciones. Si fuera posible, su madre sonrió aun más. Y su padre arregló el cuello de su camisa con nerviosismo.

Habían llegado a Burgess.

En el terminal de los buses tuvieron que recoger su equipaje e ir a tomar un taxi. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta encontrar uno en que pudieran viajar los cinco.

Cuando se encontraban instalados en el vehículo y este se paseaba por las calles de la desconocida ciudad, los tres hermanos miraron con asombro su alrededor y, en un arrebato, Andrea abrió la ventana. La brisa fría pronto acarició su piel e inundó el interior del auto. Amaba profundamente esa sensación, y pronto sacó un poco más su cabeza para horror de sus padres.

―¡Andrea, ciérrala!

Ella rio ante la réplica de su madre.

―¡Es como volar!

¿Así sentían las aves al suecas los cielos? ¿Así se sentía la libertad?

―¡A ver, yo quiero! ―La empujó su hermano.

―¡Basta los dos!

―¡Mami, yo también quiero!

―¡No, Diego! ―Y sujetó a su hijo para que no hiciera una locura― ¡Andrea, Andrés, se van a golpear con algo!

―Ay, mamá, ni que fuéramos tan… ―Y se golpeó la cabeza contra Andrea― ¡Pero quítate!

―¡Quítate tú!

En diez minutos más el taxi de detuvo. Los hermanos miraron a su alrededor, luego a su madre.

―¿Llegamos? ―preguntaron los tres a la vez.

Su madre feliz asintió.

Bajaron el taxi y su padre pronto llamó a Andrés para que le ayudara a bajar el equipaje. Andrea le hizo burla y se apresuró a alejarse antes de que su padre la llamara a ayudar. No le interesaba hacerlo, frente a ella había todo un jardín repleto de nieve. Quería tocarla, sentir el frío, saber si era blanda, a que sabía, ¡todo!... Maldición, ¡parecía una pendeja! Poco le faltaba para estar como Diego, tirado en el suelo haciendo un ángel de nieve.

―¿Cómo es? ―Le preguntó Andrea, agachándose a su lado. Inmediatamente notó que la ropa de su hermanito se estaba mojando, entonces miró sus zapatos, ya estaba comenzando a extrañarse porque los notaba tan fríos… ―Ups.

―¡Diego levántate! Te estás mojando. ―dijo su madre, levantando a su hijo y sacudiendo la nieve.

―Pero si tiene una casaca… ¿cómo…?

―Porque no es de nieve, tonta. ―dijo Andrés, y la empujó.

Su trasero estaba frío y empapado. Y no le importó. Quiso hacer como Diego, crear un ángel de nieve, quiso hacer una bola y tirársela en toda la cara a Andrés, pero nada de eso pudo hacer. La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella aparecieron dos ancianos.

Andrea se levantó y se ubicó al lado de Andrés, el susodicho le pasó una maleta.

―¿Y esos quiénes son? ―susurró la chica.

―Parece que nuestros abuelos. ―le respondió en un susurro su hermano.

―No sabía que tenía sangre rubia corriendo por mis venas.

―Todos aquí deben ser rubios.

―No parece que tengamos sangre gringa.

―Parecemos adoptados.

Su padre detrás de ellos los golpeó en la nuca.

―Hablen en inglés… ―Y caminando se alejó de ambos, luego de volteó― Y claro que son sus abuelos. ―dijo en español por última vez.

Su madre abrazaba a sus abuelos mientras estos no paraban de repetir "Abby". Su padre se había acercado, y los hijos mayores no aguantaron la carcajada cuando los ancianos ignoraron a su padre para enfocar toda la atención en Diego. El niño estaba confundido y desconfiado, pero apenas la mujer lo mimo y lo halagó, llamándolo guapo y bien portado, su hermanito pronto sonrió.

―Y aquí están mis hijos mayores ―dijo Abigail― Andrés y Andrea.

―Ah, Andys. ―dijo la mujer con una risa. Extrañados la repitieron sus nietos, sin encontrarle la gracia― Hace tiempo que no los veía.

―Deben tener frío, ¡pasen, pasen! ―Los invitó el hombre, tomando los bolsos que traían sus nietos.

―¿Cómo has estado Emilio? ―preguntó la abuela a su padre― Pensé que no vendrías.

Emilio sonrió sólo para ser cordial.

Andrea entonces vio que sus dos padres estaban distraídos, milagrosamente su papá hablaba con su suegra, y su madre seguramente aprovechaba de pasar el tiempo con su padre. Sonriendo se alejó de su familia e hizo lo que tanto deseó hacer desde que llegó: se arrodilló en la nieve. Sus jeans al instante se mojaron, sintió un escalofrío, pero poco le importó. Lentamente con sus dedos tocó la nieve, era fría, y dura. Frunció el ceño, en las películas parecía ser blanda.

—¡AUCH!

Furiosa se dio la vuelta.

―¡Me dolió! ―dijo acariciándose la cabeza. Diego le sonrió con inocencia.

―¿Guerra de nieve?

―Contigo no. ―Se dio la vuelta a pesar de que en su interior si quería. En las películas se veía divertido, pero también pensaba que la nieve era blanda y, si aún lo dudaba, el golpe en su cabeza se lo seguía recordando.

―¡Vaaamos! ―canturreó Diego, acercándose a ella y abrazándola― ¡Por favooor! ¡No seas maaaalaaa!

―¡Que no, pesado! ―Y lo empujó.

Dignamente se puso de pie y se alejó. Lo que hubiera sido un momento feliz de vio arruinado por el niño.

Entonces siente un golpe en su espalda.

Se detiene, y gira para ver a Diego. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―¡Diego, te dije que no!

―¡Pero si yo no fui!

―Eres el único que está aquí, no me vengas con…

―¡Yo no lo hice!

Lo señaló con el dedo índice, Diego seguía quejándose, alegando su inocencia. Andrea no quiso perder más el tiempo, pero apenas se dio la vuelta vuelve a sentir un golpe.

―Me aburriste.

―¡Te juro que yo no lo hice! ¡Salió de la nada! ―exclamó Diego, huyendo de su hermana.

―¿Quieres guerra? ―dijo Andrea, agachándose y recogiendo toda la nieve que le era posible― ¡Guerra tendrás! ―Y le lanzó la bola de nieve a la cara, sólo que ni de pizca alcanzó su objetivo. Furiosa lo intentó de nuevo y, esta vez, persiguió a Diego por todo el jardín.

No supo cómo, pero entre que Diego le lanzaba nieve y ella le respondía de la misma forma, ambos recibieron una bola de nieve en la cara y, en vez de enfadarse o quejarse, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Andrea ya no se sentía enojada, es más, lo único que quería era divertirse.

―¡Vuelve aquí ingrato!

―¡Déjame fea!

Los dos no paraban de reír, aunque de vez en cuando Andrea sentía que alguien más tiraba bolas de nieve. Muchas veces cuando recogía nieve era impactada por una bola, y al mirar a Diego él yacía en el suelo, tirado por una bola de nieve que no le pertenecía a ella.

Pero debía ser cosa del niño, o cosa suya.

Un par de minutos después Andrés salió de la casa. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miraba a sus dos hermanos jugar, se divertía, sobre todo cuando Diego comenzó a ganarle al la batalla a su hermana.

―¡Sin compasión!

―¡No le des ideas!

Andrea estaba algo molesta porque perdería, pero eso no significaba que dejaría a Diego vencerla tan fácilmente. En un descuido del niño le quitó la nieve acumulada en su mano al lanzarle una bola de nieve, y cuando se preparaba para lanzarle otra la vio.

Sin poder creérselo sus ojos vieron el momento exacto en que una bola de nieve de la nada golpeaba a su hermanito. El niño cayó muerto de la risa, pero ella aún estaba estupefacta, seguía observando el punto de dónde salió el proyectil.

No había nadie, no podía ser ningún vecino ni Andrés. Pero había algo allí, algo que no veía.

Con la mirada perdida trató de buscar alguna explicación, pero lo que ella no sabía era que si creyera, aunque sea un poco, sus ojos podrían ver al responsable.

Jack Frost.

El chico se percató de que Andrea lo miraba. Por su mente traviesa pasó la idea de tirarle una bola de nieve, directo en la cara ¡la derribaría fácilmente! Pero… no sucedió. Sus miradas se encontraron, y una extraña sensación lo invadió.

Acaso… ¿Acaso ella lo veía?

Nervioso comenzó a reírse, y cuando surgió en un acercarse no como Andrea mejoró observando el mismo punto. Terminó por acercarse, la chica se estremeció pero no quitó la mirada. Pasar una mano frente a sus ojos y, con frustración, comprendiendo que no lo he visto a él.

―Pensé que serías igual a ella. ―Susurró Jack.


	2. Desventura en el lago

¿Qué era lo que…? ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?

Siguió mirando extraña el lugar, pero finalmente decidió darse la vuelta. Ella estaba completamente que vio como una bola de nieve salió disparada desde… desde… la nada. ¡Pero eso era imposible! Debió ser su imaginación porque, vamos, ¿cómo era posible que si quiera pensara que alguien, o algo, hiciera eso? ¡Era ridículo!

—Tonta, ¿qué te pasó? Te quedaste pegada. —rio Andrés, agachándose para hacer una bola de nieve. En cuanto Diego se levantó para lanzarle una, él aventó la bola a su cara.

—No me pasó nada. —Y al ver que su hermano estaba mirándola fijamente mientras sus manos se movían en la nieve, entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— Tú me lanzas algo, y yo que te saco la mierda.

—Andrea —dijo Diego— dijiste mierda.

—Y tú te vas a callar y no dirás nada a papá.

—Andrea, por Dios. —Sonrió burlesco Andrés, poniéndose de pie— ¿Cómo una señorita de su reputación dice mierda tan descaradamente?

—¡Oh, cállate! Además —sonrió— aquí hablan en inglés y lo dije en español.

—Técnicamente invocaste al diablo.

—Exacto.

Diego los miraba en completo silencio. No le gustaba sentirse ignorado, y sus dos hermanos reían ante chistes que él no entendía. Frustrado se levantó y se dispuso a levantarse para golpear a Andrés, pero entonces escuchó pasos detrás de él, al darse la vuelta encontró a una chica. Tenía el pelo negro corto hasta los hombres, con un flequillo peinado hacia al lado y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban a él.

No le gustaban los extraños.

—Hola. —Lo saludó en inglés.

—No quiero hablar contigo. —dijo en español. Sus padres le dijeron que en ese país debía hablar en inglés, pero dado que sus hermanos seguían diciendo chistes en español esa regla no contaba, ¿cierto?

La chica lo miró extrañada, y por un momento ladeó un poco su cabeza a la derecha y sonrió, como si quisiera aguantar la risa. Diego lo interpretó como una burla, frunció el ceño y corrió hacia sus hermanos.

—¡Ey! No te quiero hacer daño. —dijo la chica.

Diego esta vez le respondió en inglés.

—¡No quiero hablar contigo!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Te ríes de mí!

—No me rio de ti, me rio de ellos. —Y señaló a su lado. Diego presenció a sus dos hermanos mayores en un ataque de risa, Andrés parecía que imitaba a los cerdos, y Andrea que se ahogaba e imitaba a una hiena.

Sí, debía admitir que le encontraba razón a la chica, la risa de ambos era bastante ridícula.

La chica lo miró por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Ellos son tus hermanos?

—Sí. —respondió, a pesar de la desconfianza.

Y de nuevo la chica se quedó en pausa, le fue bastante raro a Diego que se tomara mucho tiempo para hablar.

—¿No son de aquí?

—Vamos a vivir aquí.

—No, me refiero a que…

—Diego.

Ante el llamado se dio la vuelta.

Andrés y Andrea se dieron cuenta del silencio de su hermanito y decidieron buscarlo cuanto antes, después de todo, a ellos los castigarían si pasara algo, pero para su buena suerte el niño se encontraba cerca… ¡hablando con una desconocida!

Andrea no era paranoica, de hecho ni siquiera se consideraba nerviosa, pero había visto tantas series de CSI que definitivamente prefería prevenir que curar. Se quedó entonces al lado de su hermanito y dejó que Andrés se encargara de la desconocida.

—¿Qué te dije de hablar con extraños? —murmuró enfadada Andrea.

—Hola. —volvió a saludar la extraña.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Andrés.

—Moira, vivo por aquí. —dijo señalando una dirección atrás de su espalda, pero detuvo abruptamente su mano y luego volvió a sonreír aguantando la risa. Diego tiró de la manga de su hermana y la instó a que se agachara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mientras miraba de reojo como su hermano seguía conversando con la tal Moira.

—Ella es un robot. —susurró Diego en español. Andrea dirigió su mirada a él.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es un robot, fíjate.

Pero en lo que se fijó fue en el descaro de Andrés.

—Imbécil, ¡es mayor que tú! —gritó en español.

Andrés dejó de conversar con Moira y giró abruptamente.

—¡Sólo son dos años!

—¡Te olvidas que acá todos parecen viejos, va a parecer una asaltacunas a tu lado!

Y mientras los dos hermanos se gritaban a pesar de que se encontraban cerca el uno del otro, Diego se fijó en como Moira volvió a mirar a la derecha, sonrió e incluso susurro unas palabras que no escuchó, pero definitivamente parecía que hablaba sola.

No era un robot, ¡estaba chiflada!

—Además, ¿qué te importa? Moira nos va a llevar de paseo.

Diego de inmediato negó con la cabeza, Andrea volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—¿A sí? ¿Y si nos secuestra?

—Por faaaavoor, ¿en serio crees que lo va a hacer?

—Sí.

—Bueno entonces tú quédate cuidando al niñito, yo por mi parte iré a conocer el lugar.

Y se giró para seguir a Moira.

Andrea lo miró por un momento, luego rodó los ojos y refunfuñó entre dientes.

—Vamos, Diego.

—¡Pero Andrea, ella es rara!

Ante la negativa de su hermanito lo tomó del brazo.

—Por eso mismo, hay que cuidar que el imbécil no se golpee a sí mismo.

En un país extranjero sería muy estúpido seguir a una completa desconocida, pero claro, su hermano como siempre siendo un caso especial. Se dijo a si misma que si caminaban por un callejón o veía un auto seguirlos tomaría a Diego y se lo llevaría corriendo. A Andrés lo dejaría a su suerte por caliente.

Y fue entonces que recordó que no dio aviso de que irían a recorrer. ¡Una total falla! Mucho más fácil que le pierdan la pista. Rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó a su padre para comunicarle dónde estaban, y Emilio, por su parte, los trató de traidores por dejarlo a la deriva con sus suegros.

Mientras caminaban con Diego de la mano miraba a su alrededor. Nada extraño sucedía y muy pronto comenzó a relajarse y a disfrutar el paisaje. No podía negar que Moira estaba siendo una buena guía, le señalaba lugares que podía visitar y algunas anécdotas divertidas que sucedían en la ciudad.

—Podríamos ir juntos, nunca he bailado con una gringa.

—¿Gringa?

Andrea quiso morirse por la vergüenza ajena. La coquetería barata de Andrés apestaba, y apostaría que Moira sólo estaba siendo amable con él, su hermano siempre juraba que dejaba enamorada a las chicas cuando lo único que hacía era divertirlas con el ridículo de sus palabras.

—Mira, Andy. —dijo Diego, tomando un montón de nieve y lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Él también con el tiempo se olvidó de las cosas raras que traía la chica y empezó a divertirse.

—Bonito. —sonrío.

Continuaron así, Moira y Andrés delante de ellos y detrás Diego y ella, admirando el paisaje o tirándose nieve de vez en cuando, hasta que pronto llegaron a un bosque. Las alarmas internas de Andrea se activaron, todo el miedo que había enterrado volvió a surgir, y justo cuando imágenes de posibles situaciones peligrosas bombardearon su cerebro escuchó las risas de niños.

Si había niños, nada debía pasar, ¿cierto?

Moira los guió por el bosque nevado hasta llegar a un lago congelado. Los tres hermanos dejaron caer la mandíbula. El paisaje era increíble, ¡todo lo era! Y en el lago había varios niños patinando, otros tantos hacían muñecos de nieve o se divertían haciendo una guerra.

—Es como un sueño. —dijo Andrea, embobada y emocionada, mirando con ilusión a los niños patinar. Era lo que más quería hacer pero ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Diego abrazando su pierna.

—Anda.

—Pero no quiero ir solo.

—Andrés.

—¿Qué?

—Juega con él.

El chico se acercó a ella y volvió a hablar en español.

—Estoy con una linda chica, no me cagues el momento.

—Estuve cuidando a Diego por toda la ciudad, deja de ser un hermano ausente y cuida al niño.

—Cuídalo tú te dicen.

—No sabes la gran oportunidad que te pierdes, un hermano mayor lindo y cuidadoso de su hermanito causa ternura. Te dará puntos, cosa que no has hecho en todo este tiempo.

—¡Oye! —Y volviendo a hablar en inglés tomó a su hermano de la mano y se acercaron al resto de los niños— ¡Que conste que lo hago porque soy un buen hermano!

¿Buen hermano? ¡Ja! Aun no olvidaba cuando tiró una lagartija en su cabeza cuando tenían siete años.

Moira estaba un poco alejada de ella, si quisiese podría entablar una conversación con ella pero… no le importaba. Se sentó sin más en la nieve, y poco le importó quedar empapada, entonces miró hacia el horizonte que se alzaba ante sus ojos. La nieve y el bosque creaban una buena combinación, como si todo se tratara de un sueño.

Una brisa fresca hizo que cerrara los ojos, pero el frío no la privó de disfrutar. En su hogar todo era cálido, y no podía negar que si no fuera por su abrigo ya estaría temblando, pero sin duda prefería estar allí que muriendo de calor. Sin embargo, repentinamente el frío se volvió insoportable. La brisa seguía dándole de frente, enfriando su nariz, pero sólo en su lado izquierdo sentía una sensación helada. Por el rabillo del ojo observó ese lado.

—Hola.

Sorprendida y algo desconfiada vio a Moira sentarse a su lado… en el lado derecho.

—Uhm… hola.

—Tus pantalones no son adecuados para la nieve.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿No te importa?

¿Por qué seguía hablando?

—No, me da igual.

Y se abrazó a sí misma, entonces decidió levantarse y Moira la imitó.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Hace mucho frío.

Moira cambió la expresión, parecía triste por algún motivo. Andrea no entendió nada, pero repentinamente dejó de sentir esa sensación helada.

—Entonces no te gusta para nada el frío.

—Algo así.

Vio en la lejanía a Diego acercarse a Andrés, el chico dejó de mirar su celular y le prestó atención, entonces ambos comenzaron a alejarse del resto de las personas. Andrea, sin importarle en parecer descortés, fue hacia ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo que el enano se quiere ir.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —dijo esta vez mirando a Diego.

—Me quiero ir.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaron?

—No, es que… los niños de acá son raros.

Andrea miró a su mellizo, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablan solos, pero ellos dicen que existe. —susurró, como si temiera ser escuchado.

—Es juego, niño. —dijo Andrés— Todos tuvimos amigos imaginarios. —Y apenas terminó de hablar le sonrió a Moira.

—No. —siguió insistiendo— Ellos juegan con alguien que no se ve y dicen que se llama Jack Frost.

—Que nombre original, mi amigo imaginario se llamaba Pepito.

—Y el mío Antonio. —terminó Andrea.

—No me creen, ¿cierto?

Los mellizos decidieron no responder. Diego se encontraba frustrado y con los ojos llorosos, y aunque les picaba la lengua por decir "no", o alguna broma que lo molestara, sabían que hacer llorar a su hermanito les traería problemas con sus padres.

—Yo sí te creo.

Miraron a Moira.

—Me gusta que lo apoyes, pero no le hace bien decir mentiras y que se las crea. —dijo Andrés.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

Diego se alejó de ellos corriendo. Andrea le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hermano y fue tras el pequeño.

Lo encontró sólo, llorando cerca del lago pero escondido entre los árboles, sin dudarlo se acercó, pero Diego le dio un manotazo y se giró dándole la espalda.

—No hagas un berrinche.

—Estoy... diciendo la v-verdad —dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Y si dices la verdad por qué te pones a llorar?

—Cállate.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero escuchó otro llanto.

Miró a su alrededor, estaban bastante alejados de las personas, incluso los árboles parecían hacer una barrera entre ella y su hermano del resto, ¿entonces por qué escuchaba a alguien llorar?

A no ser…

Miró hacia el lago. Había una niña.

Diego caminó a su lado.

—¿Q-qué hace ella ahí? —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

Les daba la espalda, y por el llanto y la fuerza con que se movían sus hombros debía estar pasándola mal. Andrea decidió ir y averiguar. Le ordenó a su hermano quedarse en su lugar antes de atreverse a encaminarse sobre el hielo. Tuvo que concentrarse lo máximo posible para evitar caer. Con mucho esfuerzo logró llegar, sonrió emocionada a la vez que cautelosa le habló a la pequeña.

—Ey, ¿cómo te llamas? —No respondió, pero pudo ver como se estremecía. Aún lloraba— ¿Qué te pasó? —cambió de estrategia. Y esta vez funcionó.

—M-me… perdí…

—¿Y tus padres?

—No sé donde están.

Iba a tocarle el hombro, pero unos gritos a su espalda llamaron su atención por completo. Moira le gritaba que regresara, y le pareció extraño ver que estaba muy alterada. Andrea supuso que por el hielo, ahora que lo pensaba bien fue muy estúpido lo que hizo, ni siquiera sabía si el hielo podía soportar su propio, lo que volvió a mirar a la niña. Debía sacarla rápido.

—Ven, salgamos de aquí. —Puso una mano en su hombro. La niña dejó de estremecerse.

—Dijiste que no me dejarías, pero lo hiciste…

Separó su mano de ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió, recuerdos del pasado la inundaron, sobre todo cuando la niña recitó a la perfección las últimas palabras.

 _Eso no se le hace a una amiga._

Tan asustada estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que la niña comenzó a desintegrarse convirtiéndose en una materia oscura. Sólo cuando escuchó el sonido del hielo resquebrajándose fue consciente de su realidad.

Pero ya era tarde.

El hielo se rompió, la fría agua la envolvió y todo se oscureció.

* * *

 **Hola! No sé si les parece aburrido, con suerte ha aparecido Jack :c pero en esta versión quise igual darle importancia a la relación de los hermanos e incluso darle más importancia a Moira. Y bueno... no tengo idea de si lo estoy logrando, espero que sí xD**

 **Nos vemos! Por cierto, no tengo fecha de actualización, pero espero estar actualizando una vez por semana :D**


End file.
